


"brighter days" support group

by sugapiehoneybunch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Autism, Autistic Hwang Hyunjin, Autistic Kim Taehyung | V, Deaf, Deaf Min Yoongi | Suga, Dyslexia, Echolalia, Everyone is cute, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joshua is autistic, Jungkook has epilepsy, Light Angst, M/M, Minho has dyslexia, Mute Min Yoongi | Suga, Muteness, Nonverbal Communication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Park Jimin (BTS), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Seizures, Seungkwan has ADHD, Sign Language, Trauma, Wonho cameo, Woozi has ocd, hyunjin is nonverbal, hyunjin uses an app to speak, hyunwoo cameo, kihyun cameo, lower case is intended, single parent hyunwoo, taehyung has echolalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugapiehoneybunch/pseuds/sugapiehoneybunch
Summary: "brighter days" is a support group for parents of kids with autism and for them to know they are not alone and we can help each other.





	1. Chapter 1

### prologue

### 

ages:  
yoongi - 6 years old  
hoseok - 5 years old  
jimin - 3 years old  
taehyung - 3 years old  
jungkook - 18 months old

**[day: saturday june 12 time: 1:00 pm]**

seokjin and namjoon were sitting in their living room watching tv when they heard little feet on the stairs.

_"what's wrong, yoongi?" _namjoon signed when yoongi came to them.__

_"taehyung and jimin are fighting."_

_"thank you, sugar. why don't you go and play with hoseokie and jungkook for a little bit."_ namjoon signed and watched yoongi run off into the playroom to where they were playing with their toys.

seokjin sighed and went upstairs to jimin and taehyung's room to figure out what was wrong. 

"why are you guys fighting?" he asked while namjoon was separating them from each other.

"taehyung stole my race car again." jimin said.

"mine."

jimin took the car out of his hands and held it tightly in his hands. "no mine."

taehyung hit him and tried to get the car back. "no mine!" taehyung screamed.

jimin started to cry from getting hit and went to namjoon. "it's okay bud, you're alright." he said while picking him up and bouncing him.

"tae, if you want to play with the car, you have to ask jimin for a turn nicely and not use your hands. it hurts his feelings when you hit him." jin said nicely. "can you say you're sorry to jimin?"

"say you're sorry to jimin?"

"yeah, say you're sorry." namjoon brought jimin closer to taehyung so it would be easier for him.

"say you're sorry." he said in a monotonous tone.

 _close enough._ jin thought.

"now hug it out and play nicely this time." namjoon said. tae and jimin hugged and went back to what they were doing before the fight. when they saw that everything was going well, they got up and was about to walk out the room when they heard hoseok screaming from downstairs.

"appa, daddy!! jungkookie threw up!!"

they both sighed as they walked out the room to the dining room to clean up the puke.

 _i can't wait until 3:00 later._ namjoon thought.

~~~~~~~~~

ages: (they're ages are changed a little to fit how i want this story to go)

mingyu - 8 years old  
jun - 7 years old  
soonyoung - 7 years old  
wonwoo - 5 years old  
jihoon - 5 years old  
seokmin - 5 years old  
joshua - 4 years old  
minghao - 4 years old  
seungkwan - 3 years old  
vernon- 3 years old  
chan - 16 months old

**[day: saturday june 12 time: 2:00 pm]**

"come on, joshie. we have to take a bath so we can be all nice and clean." seungcheol said trying to keep joshua still for bath time. joshua hates anything that has to do with water so he's a little upset. 

jeonghan came in to the bathroom ho help his husband when he heard joshie screaming and crying at the top of his lungs.

"no bath!"

"joshie, we have to be clean so we can go bye-bye, okay?" jeonghan said.

joshua started to calm down but he was still crying. "we're all done now joshie. it's okay, you're alright." seungcheol said taking him out of the bath tub and drying him off with his fluffy towel. he picked him up with the towel still wrapped around him and started bouncing him to calm him down.

"is everyone ready for the babysitter to come?"

"everyone except for chan. why don't you get him ready while i handle joshua." jeonghan said as seungcheol handed him over.

"are you sure you're okay with being with him? he's kind of having a rough day."

"i'm fine. go get chan dressed." he said before he kissed seungcheol.

when he walked out the bathroom to the baby, jeonghan started bouncing joshua trying to calm him down more. he was humming in his hair while rubbing his back, walking down the hallway to his room to get him dressed. while he was doing that, he couldn't help but think that he can't wait until 3:00 today.

~~~~~~~~~

ages: (a/n - i also changed their ages a little here too)  
minho - 7 years old  
changbin - 6 years old  
seungmin - 5 years old  
jisung - 5 years old  
felix - 4 years old  
hyunjin - 2 years old  
jeongin - 13 months old

**[day: saturday june 12 time: 12:30 pm]**

everyone has finished their lunch except for woojin and hyunjin (because the toddler loves to eat lunch with his daddy everyday). he gave hyunjin his tablet with the app open and on the food pictures so he won't get distracted (like last night).

"hyunjin, what should we eat for lunch today?" it only took a few moments for hyunjin to choose from the pictures until he found what he was looking for and pressed the picture.

 _"peanut butter and jelly sandwich."_ the robot voice said and hyunjin started squealing (he blames chan for getting him hooked).

"coming right up!" woojin said as he helped hyunjin sit in his seat. he walked over to the counter to start making the pb&j.

when he was done, he cut off the crust and cut it into triangles for hyunjin. he also poured some milk into his sippy cup and set it in front of him.

 _"thank you."_ hyunjin pressed, smiling and started clapping.

"you're welcome, bud."

while they were eating, chan came into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. 

"hi, squirt. it's good to see you're feeling much better." he said and kissed him on the cheek (which hyunjin wiped his face right away). hyunjin had a rough start after his morning nap when he woke up earlier and he threw a fit.

"is everyone at grandma's house?" woojin asked while helping hyunjin drink his milk.

"yeah, she just left with them not too long ago." right when he said that, hyunjin was done with his food and ready to get up.

"do you think you can clean up a little in here while i get him ready? i have to wash his face and change his diaper anyway." woojin said as he picked up hyunjin and set him on his hip to go upstairs.

"yeah, i'll meet you in the car when your done getting him ready." chan said as he kissed woojin and hyunjin and started cleaning the kitchen a little and went to get the car keys.


	2. group time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon and jin's pov.

**[day: saturday june 12 time: 3:00 pm]**

namjoon and jin were the last one's to show up and they barely made it on time because jungkook had a seizure while everyone was getting ready to go to grandma and grandpa's house. they had to clean him again because he threw up during his seizure, so they decided to bring jungkook with them just to make sure he won't be overwhelmed from his brothers.

to add on top of that, taehyung was in a bad mood when he woke up from his nap. they had put him down for a nap an hour before they left and when he woke up he was in his car seat, which he doesn't like at all. he doesn't like being restricted and how he shows he doesn't like it is by kicking the front seat and hitting his closed fists on his legs and cry as loud as he can while jungkook covered his ears and crying from how loud it was.

"you're okay, tae-tae. we're almost there." namjoon said, trying to calm taehyung down.

"out!" was all he kept screaming.

"i know, baby. you'll get out soon." namjoon said calmly. 

"we're here." jin said, stopping the car. he got out to get taehyung while namjoon got their diaper bag, which was full of jungkook's diapers, wipes, bottles and formula, and also taehyung's pull-ups, extra clothes and his blanket.

"before you grab kookie, can you hand me tae's blanket and pacifier please?" jin says while unbuckling taehyung. the poor toddler was still upset. when jin picked tae up and set him on his hip, he felt his clothes being soaked a little. 

"and can you hand me the wipes, his pants and one of his pull-ups while you're at it?" jin asked, bouncing taehyung to calm him down.

"here you go." namjoon said coming over with his stuff and jungkook on his hip with his pacifier in his mouth falling asleep, since he was still tired and a little upset from his seizure earlier.

"thank you. i'll meet you in the room when i'm done." jin said, putting the pacifier in tae's mouth and walked in the building with namjoon and headed to the bathroom to change taehyung.

"we'll save a spot for you." namjoon said walking the other direction to the room everyone was going to meet in.

jin walked into the bathroom and headed for the big stall with a still crying taehyung, reason being he was wet. "you're okay, baby. we're going to get clean, okay?" tae started to calm down to where he wasn't hitting and kicking jin anymore.

"clean?" he said with his pacifier still in his mouth.

"yeah, clean. we're going to get clean."

jin took off tae's pants and threw away his pull-up and started to clean him up. he put a fresh pull-up on and tried to put his clean pants on him but tae kept saying no, so jin left it alone and decided to put his pants on him when it was time to leave.

"let's go find appa." he wrapped the blanket around him and set him on his hip and walked out the bathroom with his dirty pants and clean pants.

when he walked into the room, he was surprised they were the first one's there besides the group therapist.

"where's everyone else?" jin asked, taking a seat next to namjoon. taehyung was sitting in his lap, sniffing quietly and sucking on his pacifier holding his blanket tightly and jungkook was sitting on namjoon's lap, sleeping.

"they're running a bit late, but they'll be here shortly." hyunwoo said, helping kihyun, his son, with a puzzle.

"where's yoongi?" kihyun asked when he saw jin walk in without yoongi, since they were best friends.

"he wanted to stay with his grandma and grandpa today since he was tired." jin said while bouncing taehyung to try to keep him awake.

"okay." kihyun said sadly.

"but you'll see him monday for your playdate anyway." namjoon said to cheer him up.

"oh yeah, i forgot about that! wonho and changbin will be with us, too!"

"are you going to be ninjas again?" hyunwoo asked him.

"yeah, the mutant ninja turtles, but we can't be teenagers because we're only 6."

"oh yeah, how could i ever forget?" hyunwoo said in a dramatic voice. they went back to their puzzle while namjoon and jin started talking.

"why isn't tae wearing pants?"

"he was throwing a fit over it and i don't want him to have another meltdown, so i just left it alone for now and i decided i'll put his pants on when we leave." jin said and namjoon started laughing.

"tae-tae, we have to wear pants when we're outside, okay?"

"wear pants when we're outside?" he asked taking out his pacifier and holding it tightly.

"yeah, we have to wear pants when we're outside."

"no pants."

"he's fine for now namjoon, let him be." jin said. "his pants will be on when it's time to leave."

right when he finished talking, he heard a crying child coming from the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their diaper bag:  
> https://www.target.com/p/eddie-bauer-backpack-diaper-bag-gray/-/A-52783397
> 
> tae-tae's blanket (pretend this is a weighted blanket):  
> https://www.amazon.com/Patrol-Coral-Plush-Toddler-Blanket/dp/B00TYLC3W4
> 
> tae-tae's pull-ups:  
> https://www.listia.com/auction/34732755-18-cars-pull-ups-2t-3t-and-3-jake-pull
> 
> jungkook's diapers:  
> https://www.babygearlab.com/reviews/diapering-potty/disposable-diaper/huggies-snug-dry
> 
> tae-tae's outfit:  
> https://m.jcpenney.com/p/nickelodeon-2-pc-sets-2-pc-paw-patrol-short-set-toddler-boys/ppr5007817817?pTmplType=regular&catId=cat100260030&deptId=dept20000016&urlState=/g/boys-2t-5t-clothing/N-bwo40D1nox4u&productGridView=medium&badge=new
> 
> tae-tae's new pants:  
> https://oldnavy.gap.com/browse/product.do?pid=381059042&cid=1075856&pcid=1075847
> 
> jungkook's outfit (first one):  
> https://www.ido.it/en_gb/boy/spring-summer-collection/cool-and-cute-outfit-for-baby-boys.html
> 
> their pacifiers (jungkook is the blue and tae is the green):  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/401383385525419775/


	3. group time pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chan and woojin's pov. (filler chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just want to say that i'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, i've been busy moving and finals were coming up since it was my last day last week. also bts and stray kids had a comeback and i wasn't prepared.

**[day: june 12 time: 3:15 pm]**

"hyunjin, it's okay. you're okay." woojin said when he carried a crying hyunjin through the hallway. he threw up again after lunch. they thought he was starting to feel better when they saw he was becoming more like himself but then after lunch, he started to feel horrible again. chan caught up with them after he grabbed hyunjin's diaper bag.

"he's still hot," woojin said and chan felt hyunjin's forehead. "when we get in the room, i'll fill up his cup with warm banana milk for you so you can stay with him."

"thank you." woojin said while trying to calm hyunjin down.

"it's okay, hyunnie, we're almost there. when we get to the room, we're going to have some milk so you can feel better, okay?" chan didn't think hyunjin heard him since he was still crying loudly. "then we can watch 'kidsongs' and take a nap, okay?"

that made hyunjin quiet down to where he's just sniffling. chan chuckled and kissed his cheek, which caused hyunjin to wipe his cheek (which chan, woojin or anyone else isn't surprised).

when they walked into the room, chan gave woojin the diaper bag and went to warm up hyunjin's milk while woojin sat down with hyunjin in his lap and set up his ipad for him to watch kidsongs and wrapped hyunjin in his blanket (but not before he rubbed it on his cheek first) and gave him his smart stages puppy to hug.

"is hyunjin okay?" namjoon asked.

"yeah, he's okay. he's just a little sick right now." woojin said. chan came back to give woojin the warm milk so he can help hyunjin drink it, which made him become sleepy.

chan felt his forehead while he was sleeping. "his forehead is still warm."

"poor hyunnie," jin said cooing at the sleeping toddler. "i hope he gets better."

"gets better." taehyung repeated.

"aww, thanks taetae! that will make your friend feel better." chan said.

"thanks taetae." taehyung repeated again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know what 'kidsongs' is, it's literally a show from the 80s and 90s, which my mom watched when she was a kid and then showed me and my sisters and brother, and it's also on dvd also. it's almost like kidz bop but better singing and 'barney' like creatures.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for deciding to read this story. it's my first one so please forgive me if you cringe at this.


End file.
